


Tethered

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet, Post season 1, where Damon follows Bonnie into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

Damon caught up with her in the woods. Elena told him about the young witch's suicide plan to take down a pack of werewolves all by her lonesome. She was turning out to be quite the brave little toaster. Brave, but lucky for Damon, Bonnie was still new to this world.

He stood over Bonnie and curled his hand to touch her face. He'd gotten the jump on her somehow and it was good for him that he had or she would have burned him to a crisp, which, would have then lead to her being devoured alive by a pack of werewolves.

His hand trailed down her neck to the place where he had, once upon a time, opened her up and drank ... deeply. Her pulse sprang against his fingers, her blood calling out to him; he licked his lips at the memory.

With eyes darkening, he slipped his arms underneath her, and then hauled her up into them. Her head lay against his shoulder and he let his lips brush over the skin of her forehead. He took in a deep breath and tried to will the craving away.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you, Little Witch?"


End file.
